Networked rendering devices can interact with an assemblage of other rendering devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. One example of a rendering device is an MFD (Multi-Function Device), which includes the functionality of multiple rendering devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Such networked rendering devices can be communicatively linked with a client device in order to provide various operations such as, for example, printing, scanning, and other operations within the network. A client device such as, for example, personal computer, desktop computer and/or a handheld computing device permits a user to submit a rendering document to a networked rendering device.
With the proliferation of color rendering devices, a managed rendering service provider deploys an output management solution for governing the use of rendering documents with respect to a customer. Deploying output management solution to a large-scale enterprise environment requires diligence and skill on the part of an administrator for configuring and monitoring such tools. Additionally, such output management solutions must be managed correctly when deployed as part of a managed services agreement in order to ensure cost effective print governance. A majority of prior art output management solutions generally utilize a set of rules to control printing and to meet the cost savings promised in the services agreement. Such prior art approaches however lack the ability to prove the financial impact of the print governance with respect to the rendering behavior.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need therefore exists for an improved system and method for correlating an attempted rendering job with an actual rendering job in order to determine impact of print governance in an enterprise environment, as described in greater detail herein.